


Morning Walks

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Shukita Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Yusuke is a young witch, who heals and feeds a strange, injured cat that appeared in his garden, only to discover later that said cat is actually a shape-shifter named Akira, who is now willing to repay his kindness by becoming his familiar and helper.ShuKita Week Day 7: Free Day





	Morning Walks

It was a daily habit of Yusuke to take morning walks through the woods where he lived, to gather herbs, mushrooms, and fruits. He wanted to avoid going to the city as much as he could, so, besides his personal garden, he took some fresh ingredients and food from nature itself.

That was a downside of being a witch: people without magic powers hated his kind, so they had no choice but isolate themselves. At first, Yusuke lived with his mother at that small house, but, since she died from sickness two years before, he had to learn to live by himself, enduring the loneliness.

He was already close to his house when he noticed something in his garden, hiding among the vegetables: a small ball of black fur, curled up and trembling. Placing his basket on the door handle, Yusuke approached it, soon realizing it was a cat, and that his fur was damped with dark blood. Noticing his approach, the animal hissed, showing his teeth as a warning to stay away. Yusuke crouched next to him, with slow, careful movements.

“Shh…” he said in a calm, reassuring voice. “I won’t harm you.”

The cat stared at him with his red eyes, suspicious. After a moment, however, he lied on the ground again, breathing quickly, seeming too exhausted to face Yusuke. He reached for the creature, inspecting his wounds.

“It seems like you lost much blood…” he said. “Who did this to you?”

Of course there was no answer, and Yusuke wasn’t expecting one. Gently, he held the cat, lifting him in his arms, earning nothing but a weak groan as response.

“I’ll take care of you, alright?” he said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine soon.”

Saying that, he took the cat inside. Still holding him with an arm, Yusuke cleared some space in his desk, covering it with a blanket, resting the animal there as he searched his cabinet for some bandages, a clean rag, and two flasks with colorful liquid. Then, he sat in his wooden chair, opening the first flask, taking a small quantity of it with a dropper, carefully opening the cat’s mouth and making him drink it.

“It will help with the pain,” he said.

The cat stared at him, as if he could understand his words, then relaxed. Yusuke started to focus on cleaning those wounds using the second potion and the rag. The cat shivered and groaned, but didn’t try to attack him, for which he was glad. With the wounds clean, he concentrated his magic power on them, helping accelerate the healing process. Healing magic wasn’t his strongest ability, but he knew enough of it to stop the bleeding and partially close the wounds. Finally, he used those bandages to cover them, at least until they healed properly.

“You’ll get better now,” he said as soon as he finished his work, looking at the cat, realizing he was really thin. “You must be hungry…”

He walked to his kitchen, wondering what kind of food he could give the animal. He had some salted fish he had caught a few days ago, and some fruits and vegetables. Maybe not the fanciest meal, but enough to keep the poor thing strong enough to get better.

Yusuke mixed the ingredients in a small bowl, then took it to the animal, placing it close to his head.

“Here, it’s food,” he said.

With some effort, the cat turned his body, managing to raise his head. Despite being weak, he quickly started to devour the food, as if he had been starving. When he finished, Yusuke reached for the empty bowl, and the cat rubbed the head against his hand, letting out a low “meow”. Yusuke smiled, caressing his head.

“You’re quite friendly, aren’t you?” he said.

The cat blinked, then lowered his head, slowly closing his eyes. He certainly was tired after everything he went through, so Yusuke let him rest, using the chance to store the things he had picked up that morning, as well as take care of his garden. During the afternoon, he dedicated himself to drawing, a passion he had inherited from his mother, and one of the few things he did for pleasure, and not to survive. He checked on the cat from time to time, to make sure he wasn’t in pain, or hungry. But the animal was fast asleep, and at night, when Yusuke was already going to sleep, he still hadn’t woken up, and Yusuke chose not to disturb him.

 

* * *

 

When Yusuke woke up in the next morning, the cat was lying beside him. He looked at the small animal with some surprise, then reached for his head, caressing it.

“So you can move already?” he said. “That’s wonderful news.”

The cat looked at him, meowing. It was funny how Yusuke was already getting attached to the animal… Not that having some company in that small house would be something bad.

“I should think of a name for you later,” he said.

The cat stretched his body, yawning, then carefully jumped out of the bed. He followed Yusuke when he walked to the kitchen, and they ate together. Soon after, Yusuke checked on the cat’s wounds, seeing that they were healing well.

“Just a few more days, and you’ll be completely healed,” he informed.

The cat sat on the floor, starting to stretch his body again. Yusuke was about to leave the house for his morning walk, when, suddenly, the animal changed shape, acquiring the form of a young human with black hair and red eyes, who should be around the same age as Yusuke.

“I did it!” he said with a big smile.

Yusuke stared at him, wide-eyed, and soon the cat noticed his surprise.

“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You are… a shape-shifter?”

It had been more of a statement than an actual question, but the cat still agreed with a nod.

“I was too weak to change forms,” he explained, “but, thanks to you, I’m better now.”

Yusuke simply agreed with a gesture, but, deep inside, he felt a little disappointed: he hoped that cat would become a company to him, but since it was actually another person, things got more complicated. The cat stared at him, then averted his gaze, a little embarrassed.

“If it’s not asking too much, can I borrow some clothes?”

That question made Yusuke finally realize that the cat — boy? — was naked.

“Ah, of course…” he said, going to his wardrobe, taking a simple shirt and pants that he could use. “Here.”

The boy put those clothes, that were just a little big for him.

“Oh, I have a name, by the way…” he said, offering Yusuke a wide smile. “It’s Akira.”

“I see.”

“What about yours? You never said it.”

It occurred to Yusuke how uncomfortable it should have been to Akira, to be treated as a normal cat by a complete stranger like him.

“Yusuke,” he said. “Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“Yusuke…” repeated Akira, sweetly. “You really saved me. I promise I’ll find a way to repay you for that.”

“Repay me?” Yusuke shook his head. “There’s no need to…”

“Of course there is!” insisted Akira. “I can do a lot of things… Clean your house, take care of your garden, protect you… I can even keep you warm when you sleep.”

His words caught Yusuke by surprise.

“You mean you want to stay here?” he asked.

The question made him lower his eyes, and his concern made him look smaller than he was.

“I can’t…?”

Yusuke couldn’t hold back a smile: even if he wasn’t actually a cat, the idea of having someone else to talk to filled his chest with excitement.

“No, you can,” he said, repressing his enthusiasm. “It’s fine.”

Immediately, Akira’s face brightened again.

“You’re so nice!” he said. “I’ll take care of you forever!”

Yusuke decided not to question that exaggerated statement, instead thinking of what he would need to do to accommodate another person in that small house. He still had his mother’s bed, but Akira would need clothes his size, among other things. He would have to make a visit to the city soon to sell some of his medicine, and hope people wouldn’t question how he made them.

“Make a list of the things you need,” he asked Akira, a few days later. “I’m going to the city today.”

“Hm…” Akira thought for a moment. “Food, clothes, and a place to sleep.”

“Nothing else?”

Akira shook his head.

“I’m used to living as a cat,” he said. “I don’t really have anything I like to do as a human.”

“I see…”

Despite his answer, Yusuke tried to think of something Akira would like to pass the time. But it was difficult, since not only it had been such a short time since they met, but also the only person Yusuke had ever been close to, his mother, had similar tastes to him. So, because of that, he found it hard to guess what other people could be interested in.

“Do you want to go with me?” he asked.

Akira looked at him with his red eyes, still the same in his human form.

“Can I?” he asked.

Yusuke nodded, and Akira agreed promptly. Like that, he would be able to leave the house for a while, and also tell Yusuke if he found anything that caught his interest. Seemed like a good idea.

They left during the morning, after eating. Akira had to roll up the hem of his pants and sleeves, and the shoes he was wearing were clearly too big for him, but he still followed Yusuke without complaining, only with a few eventual stumbles. In the middle of the way, Yusuke stopped walking, looking at him.

“Turn into a cat,” he said. “I’ll carry you until we buy shoes your size.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ll end up falling and hurting yourself like this.”

Seeming a little embarrassed, Akira agreed, and Yusuke placed his clothes on the basket he was carrying, together with the cat. Akira kept his head low, and Yusuke caressed it without thinking much, only trying to cheer him up.

The first thing he did was, as he said, search for clothes Akira could wear. He didn’t have enough money to afford a tailor to make them on the perfect size, so he usually got his own in a small thrift shop, where people got rid of clothes that were still good, to buy newer ones. It didn’t have much variety, but there was always something on the right size.

“What do you think of this one?” he muttered to Akira, while holding a shirt around his size.

Akira answered with a low “meow”, and Yusuke considered it a “yes”. With a few clothes and a decent pair of shoes in his basket, Yusuke entered a narrow alley, placing the basket on the floor so Akira could easily get down.

“It should be easier for you to walk now,” he said.

Akira changed to his human form, quickly wearing those new clothes, that fitted him nicely. He accompanied Yusuke, carrying the basket for him as they walked those streets.

“Since we’re here,” said Yusuke, “think of something you would like to have, to pass the time.”

“I said I don’t need anything.”

“I’m not asking what you need, but what you want.”

Akira stared at him for a moment, then lowered his eyes.

“Yusuke…” he said in a low voice. “You don’t have to do so much for me.”

“It’s not much,” answered Yusuke. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

“But I…”

Akira stopped talking, considering it for a moment before looking at Yusuke again, a little hesitant.

“Can I have some paper and ink?” he asked. “I… Liked to write in my old home.”

“Of course,” answered Yusuke.

“Really? Isn’t it too expensive?”

“If we can afford it, then it isn’t.”

Akira showed him a small, affectionate smile.

“You really are nice…” he said.

“Why, thank you.”

As they kept walking the crowded streets, he felt Akira’s hand on his, which made Yusuke look at him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “Afraid you’ll get lost?”

Akira hesitated a little before nodding.

“Yes.”

Yusuke smiled at that unexpected reaction, tightening his grip on Akira’s hand.

“Stay close,” he said. “We’ll leave the crowd soon.”

“Alright.”

Thankfully, there were no incidents in that brief visit to the city, and soon the two of them were on their way back, taking turns to carry that heavy basket.

 

* * *

 

As the weeks passed, and they got more used to each other, Akira abandoned those hesitant manners of his, being more cheerful and spontaneous around Yusuke. That, in turn, made Yusuke open up to him as well, talking about his worries and interests, and especially his art. He and Akira had that in common: while Yusuke loved to draw and paint, Akira had an affinity with literature, and more than often, the works of one would inspire the other. In many ways, they worked well together, and Yusuke didn’t miss those lonely days from before. If anything, reminding how it was to spend his days on his own, having no one to talk to, made his chest tighten.

Among the things that had changed, was also how Akira would, without any warning or apparent reason, approach Yusuke, and either sit beside him, with their arms lightly touching, or stand behind him, with his arms around Yusuke’s neck and the chin resting on the top of his head, and just stay there for a long time. Most of the times, it was enough for him, but there were those few times when he would start complaining after a few minutes, just like that very day.

“Yusuke…” muttered Akira, frustrated. “Pay attention to me.”

“I am,” answered Yusuke, while finishing his sketch.

Akira grumbled, leaning his head against Yusuke’s shoulder.

“You’re not…” he protested. “If you don’t give me any attention, I’ll die.”

“I’m most certain you won’t.”

Another grumble before Akira got up from his chair, cleaning some space on Yusuke’s desk, lying there, like the big cat in human form that he was.

“What are you doing?” asked Yusuke, patient.

“I’m lonely.”

His dejected voice almost made Yusuke chuckle.

“Fine…” he said, resting the piece of coal on the desk, looking at Akira. “What do you want?”

“Love.”

Of course. Yusuke looked at him for a moment, then opened his arms.

“Come here.”

Akira opened a bright smile, getting off the desk and sitting on Yusuke’s lap, hugging his neck, happily rubbing their faces together. With their growing proximity, Yusuke soon learned that he could be really affectionate, and, despite Yusuke not being used to it, it was far from being something unpleasant.

“Better now?” he asked.

“Much better.”

Yusuke placed a hand on Akira’s head, caressing his hair. It felt soft against his fingers, and Akira answered with a kiss on his cheek.

“Yusuke…” he muttered. “I love you.”

“Of course.”

His answer made Akira frown.

“You’re not taking me seriously…” he said.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Akira didn’t answer, twisting his lips in clear frustration.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yusuke.

“Nothing…”

Yusuke wasn’t convinced by that answer. He was about to insist on the subject, when Akira faced him, cupping his face with both hands, briefly kissing his lips. When he moved away, he stared into Yusuke’s eyes.

“Maybe now you’ll understand.”

Saying that, he turned into a cat, jumping off Yusuke’s lap, running outside, leaving only his clothes behind. It took a minute for Yusuke to understand what had just happened, and when he did, he jumped up, going to the door.

“Akira!” he called.

But Akira wasn’t anywhere near the house anymore. With a heavy sigh, Yusuke went back inside, sitting on his bed, burying his face in both hands.

Even someone like him, with close to no experience with socializing, could understand a sign that clear. And, now that he did, he started to wonder since when Akira had been trying to convey those feelings to him. He had always been loving and affectionate, but it certainly should have changed at some point…

But he just couldn’t tell. He always assumed the feelings Akira had for him were the same himself had, and that their shared affection carried the same meaning.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t simply pretend nothing had happened, and act as he always did. But, at the same time, he didn’t want things to change between them: he was happy with their life as it was, to the point of hating even the idea of losing it.

Honestly, he didn’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

The hours passed. Afternoon became evening, and Akira didn’t come back home. Yusuke started to feel restless, a thousand terrible thoughts crossing his mind. Did he decide not to come back? What if he had been injured, just like in the day Yusuke found him?

That thought made a wave of panic fill his chest. Without thinking much, he went outside, ready to search that entire forest, until he found his friend. As soon as he stepped outside, however, he realized he wasn’t alone.

A group of people approached his house, carrying torches and improvised weapons. Yusuke stared at them, feeling more tired than scared: it wasn’t the first time it happened.

“There he is!” screamed a man, pointing at him. “I’m telling you, he’s a witch! Nothing but witchery would heal an old injury like that!”

Of course, that was how they thanked him. Yusuke’s medicine was strong enough to heal both sickness and injuries, and alleviate pains that would, otherwise, follow the person to the grave. Many saw it as a blessing, however, there was always a group like that, that would call him terrible names and accuse him of dealing with daemons, and even worse. He took a deep breath, prepared to defend himself by any means necessary.

“Burn his house!”

Yusuke just stood there, knowing it would be worse if he fought back. If he didn’t fight, there was a chance they wouldn’t harm him, just destroy his things. With luck, he would be able to control the fire with magic before it consumed everything inside. Then, he would have to search for a new place to live, where no one knew about him yet. Start all over again.

Yusuke clenched his fists, and a bitter feeling grew inside himself: it was so unfair…

Before they could reach him or his house, however, something big jumped in front of him, standing between Yusuke and the others. A giant, black panther with glowing red eyes, letting out a threatening roar.

“What is that thing?” asked one of them, in pure terror.

“Oh God…” said other. “It’s a daemon! The witch is being protected by a daemon!”

The despair quickly spread through that group. The panther roared again, taking a step in their direction, and, without thinking twice, all of them started to run, their screams echoing in the night. The panther turned to face Yusuke, who stood there, paralyzed by the shock, just staring at his glowing eyes.

“Akira…?” he said.

The panther sat on the ground, changing his form to that smaller, familiar one, of a black-haired boy, breathing heavily. Yusuke approached him, crouching on the ground beside him. Akira forced a small smile.

“Being in that form makes me tired…” he said.

“You…”

Yusuke couldn’t find the words. Akira looked at him for a moment, then averted his gaze, his forced smile disappearing.

“So, you know the truth now…” he said in a low voice. “I’m not just a shape-shifter… I’m a daemon.”

Yusuke opened his mouth, but was still unable to answer. Every second of silence seemed to make Akira’s frame seem smaller, until tears started rolling down his face, as he hid it with both hands, sobbing.

“I’m sorry…” he said. “Sorry for scaring you… and for lying… I just thought, if you never knew, we could be friends…”

Seeing him like that made Yusuke feel like his heart was shattering. He reached for his friend, hugging him against his chest.

“I’m not scared, you fool…” he muttered. “But you disappeared so suddenly, and I had no idea what had happened… I was so worried about you.”

“But…”

“I don’t know what I would do if you never came back.”

Akira moved away, looking at him.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” he asked, a little hesitant.

Yusuke reached for his head, brushing Akira’s hair away from his forehead with his fingers.

“Of course not,” he said. “Just surprised… And relieved.”

“Then… Is it alright…? Even if I’m like this?”

Yusuke gently pulled his head closer, until it was resting against his shoulder.

“It’s alright,” he said. “It’s alright now. Everything is alright.”

“Yusuke…”

Akira’s voice failed, and he buried his face on the crook of Yusuke’s neck. Yusuke caressed his back, a hand still on his hair.

“Please, don’t leave me again,” he asked.

“I won’t…”

Akira’s body relaxed, and, in a moment, he changed into his small, cat form. Yusuke gently held him in his arms, smiling as he caressed his fur.

“Just rest for now,” he said as he got up, slowly walking back to their home.

 

* * *

 

When Yusuke woke up on the next day, Akira was lying beside him on the bed, but now in his human form, hugging his waist. Yusuke smiled, caressing his hair, making Akira open his eyes, looking at him with a still sleepy face.

“Good morning,” said Yusuke.

“Good morning…” answered Akira with a long yawn.

For a few minutes they stayed in bed, in silence, enjoying that comfortable closeness.

“I’m so glad I can stay here…” muttered Akira, leaning his face against Yusuke’s chest. “After what happened yesterday, I thought you’d send me away.”

“You mean me seeing your daemon form, or what happened before?”

Yusuke asked that out of sheer curiosity, but it was enough to make Akira quickly move away from him, his face taken by a surprisingly red color.

“I’ll go take care of the garden…” he said, as he got out of the bed.

With an amused smile on his face, Yusuke followed him out of the room. He found Akira close to the door, the gardening gloves already in his hands. Without wasting more time, he closed that small distance, embracing Akira’s waist, and, when his friend turned to face him, Yusuke placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“As I thought, this isn’t unpleasant,” he said, as he moved away.

“Wait…” said Akira, wide-eyed. “What do you mean by that?”

Yusuke chuckled, shrugging in response.

“Who knows?” he said. “Maybe I’m falling in love as well.”

He offered Akira a smile before going outside, looking at that beautiful blue sky, the sound of the cool wind soon being accompanied by the one of Akira’s approaching steps. Akira’s arms around his neck, the warm feeling of his body close to Yusuke’s, their lips joined in a sweet kiss…

As he thought, that morning was a truly pleasant one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
